fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page Want to talk, post a message below under a section. Don't forget to sign the posts, Thank you! "So the First-Minister said...WHAT THE FUCK!? BREAD-EVASION NO JUTSU" "MEAT....no wait, bread..." Archived II Yeeee, archived again! It was too big. Now going to sleep [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) No, Adam is in the C group, but for a team you need one member from group A, one from group B, and one from group C. Giving a total of 3 people per team. And his ranking could change depending on how far you get on his character development. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn Damon. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:34, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I did, I was reminding you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:37, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Damon, if Chione's magic power is so cold that it can freeze magic power and Damon's fire can eat spells. Wouldnt that mean they would just canel each other out. The snakes would disappear but the ice would remain.Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:57, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It did, thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:43, May 13, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Hey Damon, sorry I broke mah promise with ya. I told Koma our pairings since she shortened the date to the 21st for final entries. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:48, May 17, 2016 (UTC) N.E. Sounds awesome thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:35, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey man I only suggest this cause of two reasons. One I think an anime has an Edward Hartmann assassin or something similar and you know how crossover|copyright are, but I'm not sure. But because of how lazy he is going to be. Why not call his last name Hearth. A reflection to his at home relaxing mind set, the center of the home is a hearth. So he is the center of himself. But only a suggestion it's not a requirement. I rather like this character so far. I posted this to my own talk page :(.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:50, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember where I knew Edward Hartmann from. But still if it translates to Hard One it clashes against his personality of being lazy doesn't it? What about this Nein? It's German for no and it reflects to his personality. Saying no when told to do something and just relaxing. Not trying to change your character. Just if someone is going to the trouble of making one, I don't want them to waste their ideas on me and my story. I would rather them save those good ideas for their own private works. That is why I give some suggestions. Not to get you to do what I want. But so you don't regret making something with ideas, you would rather explore with yourself in your own canon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) It's fictional universe so I think it will work. I remember where I got it from. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Hartman. American murders. This is what the name triggered learned about him in High School. I guess somewhere in my subconscious I thought it would upset someone. But aside from that I already stated my other reason your character I don't give demands your choices. A little aside note, Germans use normally Hartmann the extra N while Hebrews use it as Hartman. It's one of those names that falls under several separate origins. I love trivia sections.Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:41, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry phone was about to die and I tried to send it before it died. It kind of destroyed the message. Lol. But I gave that bit of trivia as surnames real ones can have tricky origins. Also I not saying you have to, I try to not use real normal names often. I like to use terms or ancient words for my characters names. But that is done. What is his magic list?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:52, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I seemed a bit pushy. When something is in my subconscious my first two responses are to A figure it out. Or B remove it. But so far loving the character.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the hold up, I will post as soon as I am finished with Morgana (which should be soon). Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:08, May 20, 2016 (UTC)